


¿Juguemos en el Bosque?

by ProngsKJ



Series: The Chilling Adventures of Bucky & Steve [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark Magic, Dark Steve Rogers, Demons, Evil Bucky Barnes, Evil Steve Rogers, Happy Murder Family, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Husbands, Satanism, Witchcraft, Witches, dark bucky barnes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProngsKJ/pseuds/ProngsKJ
Summary: "Eran la pareja perfecta, todo el mundo lo decía en el pueblo: James Barnes y Steve Rogers eran inseparables..."El Bosque de Greendele esconde muchos secretos que la luz jamás deben ver...Son muchos secretos de los cuales pocos son custodios...La curiosidad mató al gato, cuentan, pero ¿Realmente la satisfacción lo revivió?Juguemos en el Bosque, mientras el lobo no está...Juguemos en el Bosque, mientras el lobo no está...¿Lobo estás?





	¿Juguemos en el Bosque?

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic inspirado en los comics de "The Chiling Adventures of Sabrina" (2014- ) y en la segunda temporada de Penny Dreadful. 
> 
> Al principio no tenía pensado crear una serie pero cada vez más ideas vinieron a mí así que: Sí, es una serie.  
> La mayoría serán relatos cortos -por tiempo- pero prometo un laaaaaargo relato por allí.
> 
> Quienes me conocen, saben que adoro este tipo de temas, así que espero que lo disfruten :D
> 
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni universos me pertenecen, sólo esta historia y la mezcla de los temas

 

Eran la pareja perfecta, todo el mundo lo decía en el pueblo: _James Barnes y Steve Rogers eran inseparables._

 

Todo había comenzado cuando Barnes se mudó desde Indiana hasta Greendele hace unos dos años atrás.

 

Habían llegado con toda su clan: Sus padres y sus hermanos mayores.

 

Toda una bella familia, el retrato del sueño americano que había emigrado desde su antigua "granja" en Shelbyville hasta un pueblo foráneo buscando un nuevo hogar, un nuevo lugar para echar raíces ¡Y lo encontraron! En una adorable casona victoriana a las afueras de la localidad, muy cerca del cementerio y de la “Mansión de los Rogers” ubicada en ese “campo santo”.

 

No demoraron mucho los Barnes en hacer buenas migas con los Rogers especialmente James -el benjamín del matrimonio quien- apenas puso sus ojos en el dorado hijo de sus vecinos quedó prendado por completo de él.

 

Era alto, musculoso pero desgarbado, atrapado en ese momento de la pubertad donde se realizaba la transición de adolescente a adulto y por el cual James también pasaba. Sus ojos eran claros y brillantes, del color del cielo cuando el sol brillaba y el joven de Indiana simplemente cayó rendido por él.

 

_Fue fácil como su amistad comenzó también._

 

Steve solía llevar a James en su camioneta hacia el colegio, un tiempo en el que ellos aprovechaban de conversar, hablar sobre sus sueños, sus gustos, de la familia o del mismo colegio y sus estudiantes.

 

Según lo que Steve le contaba a James, él deseaba ser un artista: adoraba las artes así como la historia y tal vez terminaría tomando alguna carrera de ese estilo; se había mudado desde Brooklyn a Greendele hacía ya muchos años atrás cuando su madre ya no pudo concebir a otro bebé, desde entonces eran sólo sus padres y él (y a veces sus primos del viejo continente que constantemente venían de visita). Ante cada palabra James simplemente caía cada vez más por él sobre todo cuando Steve un día y luego de pasar la tarde en la casa de los Barnes, escuchó como Rebecca, su hermana mayor, le llamaba Bucky y desde allí comenzó a decirle de esa manera que él hasta entonces había reservado para su familia.

 

No fue extraño cuando comenzaron a salir -era el siglo XXI después de todo- una pareja como ellos no asustaba a nadie ¡es más! no podían ser más populares que antes ya sea por sus calificaciones perfectas, por el trabajo en el club de artes y deportes, o porque muchas veces se les podía ver sentados tomados de la mano, a la luz del sol, jugando con los cabellos del otro y riendo de algún chiste interno.

 

Eran perfectos en ese sentido.

 

_Y eso la llenaba de celos…_

 

Sharon Carter no quería aceptarlo, pero si para James Barnes, el niño nuevo de Indiana, había sido fácil caer por Steve Rogers, para ella había sido aún más rápido. 

 

Muchas veces Sharon Carter le comentaba a su tía sobre su predicamento, le decía el dolor que sentía al ver a Steve Rogers con otro que no fuese ella, como el ardía el pecho y su estómago se apretaba cuando él le saludaba cuando iba de la mano de su novio.

 

Su tía Peggy le decía que era un tonto amor adolescente, que pasaría…Pero ¡No! ¡Era el fin del mundo sin Steve! y ella lo deseaba, lo amaba en secreto desde su infancia pero Steven siempre la había tratado con la misma cordialidad con la que se trata a un compañero de clases.

 

Por eso cuando escuchó a Steve y James hablando de que irían a los bosques el próximo sábado ella tramó un estúpido y desesperado plan, algo típico de adolescentes, y se decidió a aparecerse allí, a hacerse la perdida entre los árboles y ser rescatada por el guapo de Steve Rogers. Tal vez así podrían crear una amistad, tal vez así Steve Rogers la miraría a ella y no a James Barnes.

 

Se adentró en los bosques el sábado por la mañana, no quería que la noche la tomara por desprevenida, pero las horas pasaban y pasaban mientras ella daba vueltas sin encontrar una salida de los tupidos árboles y pronto su miedo porque la noche la atrapara allí se hizo patente.

 

 _“Maldita sea”_ pensaba la joven rubia cada vez más desesperada por encontrar un escape de ese lugar _“Mi tía me matará”_ se decía avanzando, ya muerta de frío y hambre y sumida en el temor de estar perdida entre los alto bosque.

 

Fue entonces que oyó ruido de varias pisadas a la distancia y un sentimiento de alivio apareció en su corazón ¡Le estaban buscando! ¡No la abandonarían! Tal vez Steven Rogers mismo estaría allí, dejando de lado a su insoportable novio de fuera con tal de salvarla de la noche en los árboles.

 

-¡Aquí!, ¡Aquí!- gritaba, haciendo caso omiso a un escalofríos que recorría su cuerpo cada vez más que los pasos se acercaban a su lugar -¡Estoy aquí!- volvió a indicar cuando el ruido de ramas rompiéndose ante el peso de unos cuerpos se aproximaba aún más.

 

Su corazón dio un brinco cuando, como un ángel, Steven Rogers apareció ante ella con ropas ligeras y no aptas para el frío y ojos gélidos como el hielo…Algo no estaba bien, Steve Rogers no sonreía de esa manera torcida y cruel, mucho menos cuando siempre era amable en el colegio…

 

Dio un paso atrás pero él le tomó del brazo con una agilidad que no creía posible.

 

-Mira Buck- Dijo con su voz profunda de terciopelo, erizando aún más los vellos de la nuca de la joven- Mira, he encontrado a quien nos ha interrumpido.

 

Desde las sombras de las altas ramas de los árboles la figura de Barnes apareció como materializada de humo frente a ella, desnudo y con su piel clara brillante pero con ojos aún más fríos que los de Steve…

 

 _“No”_ se decía Sharon Carter _“¡NO! STEVE NO ES ASÍ ÉL NO ME VA A VIOLA…”_

 

-Es adorable de tu parte pensar que Steve siquiera te tocaría…- Dijo Barnes pasando una de sus manos con largas uñas por su cara, como una caricia que sólo le revolvió el estómago- Tan ingenua…tan insufrible…

 

-¡Oh, Sharon!- Esta vez las palabras de Rogers pegaron como dagas a través de su cuerpo _“Es una pesadilla, todo es una pesadilla…”_ \- ¿De verdad creíste que me fijaría en una patética mortal como tú? ¿Llena de envidia? ¿Llena de ilusiones fútiles? No eres más que una mocosa estúpida e ingenua como el resto de las chicas de acá, mortales sólo buenas para tener en sus vientres a parásitos que les devorarán su juventud…

 

Mientras él hablaba más pasos se acercaban a ellos y con ellos figuras diabólicas de mujeres echas girones, llenas de marcas y cicatrices diabólicas y de hombres de rostros horribles y uñas largas como las de Barnes…ojos crueles, ojos vacíos, garras en vez de uñas, sonrisas llenas de colmillos…

 

Quería gritar pero no podía, el aire estaba atrapado en sus pulmones y ella paralizada en los brazos de Rogers quien, con uñas largas rasgó la piel de su mejilla para posteriormente pasar su lengua por allí,

 

-¡Es virgen!-Exclamó con una alegría disonante al contexto- Nuestro Señor Lucifer te recibirá como una ofrenda perfecta luego de lo que has hecho.

 

 _“¡¿Lo que había hecho?!”_ Gritó asustada en su mente ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? Steve de pronto la soltó y por la inercia se dio de lleno en la tierra, rodeada de esas criaturas demoniacas y la sonrisa psicópata de quien había sido su amor secreto.

 

-¿No te lo han dicho, Sharon Carter?- Barnes habló con su voz distorsionada, poniéndose al lado de Steve, quien ahora se veía como esos demonios- No debes jugar en el Bosque…

 

_**-** **O el Lobo te comerá…** _

 

Un macho cabrío gigante apareció detrás de Barnes y Rogers, el demonio mismo había venido hasta ella para dictar sentencia a su vida…

 

Un solo grito logró escapar de su garganta justo antes de ser despedazada por los brujos y brujas que se habían congregado.

 

 _“Lo siento tía Peggy”_ pensó antes de que su corazón fuera arrancado _“Tenías razón…era sólo un tonto amor adolescente…”_

 

En el frío de la noche, las familias Barnes y Rogers observaban sin compasión lo que había quedado del cuerpo de Sharon Carter. De seguro el Consejo de Brujas haría una investigación ¿Cómo una mortal se había metido en el ritual de compromiso de sus hijos? La habían sacrificado para apaciguar a su Oscuro Señor, había sido la única forma de que perdonara aquel ultraje para que la ceremonia pudiese continuar.

 

James paseaba su mirada desde sus padres y hermanos mayores hacia el cuerpo descuartizado de Sharon Carter. Triste, él no la odiaba, no realmente, sí le era molesto escuchar sus pensamientos lascivos hacia su prometido pero le infundía más una sensación de patetismo que otra cosa ¡Cómo si ella hubiese tenido una oportunidad para comenzar! El solo ser mortal ya la descalificaba y Steve, un devoto de la Iglesia de la Noche jamás hubiese posado sus ojos de cielo en una mujer como ella.

 

Hablando de él…James vio como Steve estaba junto a sus padres y primos (toda su familia que había venido para la ocasión especial) hablando con ellos, posiblemente preocupado de hacer desaparecer los restos de Sharon lo antes posible para que cuando comenzara su búsqueda ya nadie encontrase lo que fue de ella.

 

Pobre Peggy Carter, era una mujer agradable y que adoraba a Steve (aunque todos adoraban a Steve) no merecía tener una sobrina tan tonta.

 

-¿Stevie?-Le llamó de forma suave a lo que su prometido pegó un leve brinquito para excusarse con sus padres y correr hacia él ¡Por Satán! Ese hombre ni siquiera necesitaba del glamour como muchos de los suyos, era simplemente perfecto, aun cuando tenía sangre en sus dorados cabellos y su aliento olía a óxido.

 

-¡Bucky!- Había exclamado con un tinte de preocupación, tocándole con delicadeza el rostro, buscando alguna señal de daño que lógicamente jamás tendría- ¿Estás bien?

 

Le sonrió. Steve tenía una naturaleza dual: Por un lado el cruel brujo, devoto a la Iglesia de la noche y a Satanás como sus padres antes que él, que no dudaba en matar a alguien si debía hacerlo; y por otro estaba el adorable joven de ojos azules brillantes y cabello dorado a veces demasiado amable para su propio bien, que no dudaba en detener peleas (aun que frecuentemente las comenzaba)…ese hombre era su prometido “¡Gracias Satanás a que las antiguas leyes se revocaron!” pensó abrazándolo y sintiendo su aroma cálido –Estoy bien, mi duda es si tú lo estás.

 

Steve soltó un suspiro y devolvió el abrazo a su amado- Estoy bien, sólo pienso que mañana será un caos, tendremos que actuar y todo, además está la pobre Peggy Carter…Cómo dije, un caos.

 

-El Consejo y nuestros padres se encargarán de ello- Le dijo con seguridad, dándole un suave apretón para infundirle confianza- Todo saldrá bien, mi amado.

 

Él le sonrió y sintió como su corazón negro se aceleraba. Se decía que las personas como ellos no podían amar (no realmente) pero Bucky no creía en ello pues lo que sentía por Steve Rogers era real y poderoso como nadie había visto…

 

Eran “almas gemelas” (aunque ellos no poseyeran una) creados en la bóveda del abismo de la misma materia primigenia esperando a que algún día sus eternidades volviesen a unirse bajo el pacto velado por su Señor Satanás. Eran una anomalía deseada y envidiada entre los suyos.

 

Le besó de forma delicada en los labios, percibiendo el sabor a óxido y carne virgen que permanecía en ellos.

 

Todo estaría bien…

 

**_…Todo estaría bien…_ **

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Creo que ha de ser necesario añadir la imagen que inspiró toda esta serie de fanfictions  
> ALERTA: La imagen se encuentra EDITADA y con los DIALOGOS BORRADOS debido a que no deseo que ustedes se spoileen de un momento crucial en los comics de "The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina" si es que los leen o los desean leer.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=vemz2h)  
> 


End file.
